Cruel
by Miu Furinji
Summary: Winry estaba dispuesta a pactar con el mismo diablo para escapar de una vida de pobreza como hija de campesinos. Se convertiría en amante del conde de Greville a cambio de recibir la refinada educación de una dama. Lo que no podía prever era la inoportuna muerte del conde y la perturbadora atracción que sentiría hacia su hijo bastardo y heredero, Edward Elric.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa_

_Adaptación de Novela romántica_

_Autora original: Kat Martin_

_Nombre original Heartless_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Surrey, Inglaterra, 1800

«¡Oh!, si yo pudiera ser como vosotras...» Agachada tras los setos que flanqueaban la calle que conducía hasta la magnífica Greville Hall, Winry Rockbell observó cómo el carruaje negro, con el dorado y reluciente emblema del conde en la puerta, pasaba de largo. Sentada en el asiento de terciopelo rojo, la hija del conde, lady Barbara Elric, y sus acompañantes se reían como si no hubiera nada en el mundo que les preocupara.

Winry observó con nostalgia mientras intentaba imaginar la sensación que debía de producir ir vestida con prendas tan hermosas y vestidos de la seda más brillante en tonos rosados, lavanda o de un verde prácticamente irisado; todos con un parasol a juego.

«Algún día...», pensó con tristeza.

Al cerrar los ojos se imaginaba a sí misma con un vestido dorado muy brillante, su cabellera, de un rubio pálido, recogida formando bucles y sus delgados pies cubiertos por unos zapatos a juego. «Algún día tendré mi propio carruaje -pensó-. Y un vestido diferente para cada día de la semana.»

Pero ella sabía que aquello no iba a ocurrir pronto, ni siquiera en un futuro inmediato, de modo que lanzó un suspiro.

Al volverse, dándole la espalda al carruaje que se alejaba, Winry se levantó la falda por encima de los sucios zapatos y regresó a su casa a toda prisa. Hacía una hora que tenía que estar en casa. Si su padre descubría lo que había estado haciendo se pondría furioso. Rezó para que se hubiera marchado al campo.

Pero cuando Winry retiró la cortina de piel que hacían servir a modo de puerta de entrada, Josh Rockbell la estaba esperando. Winry miró a su padre mientras éste la agarraba por el brazo con fuerza y la empujaba contra la pared rugosa de adobe y caña. Winry se esforzó en mirarle al rostro, hinchado y rubicundo, pero se estremeció de dolor al notar la enorme mano de su padre golpeando contra su mejilla.

-Te dije que no te entretuvieras. Te dije que entregaras el encargo y que regresaras inmediatamente a casa. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Mirar a las chicas en sus preciosos carruajes? Andabas soñando como siempre, ¿no es cierto? Deseando algo que jamás tendrás. Es hora de que te enfrentes a la realidad. No eres más que la hija de un campesino y eso es lo que serás siempre. Y ahora vete a trabajar al campo.

Winry no discutió. Se limitó a alejarse de la furia que podía leer en el rostro encendido de su padre. Winry salió de casa arrastrando los pies y, entre jadeos, retiró de su hombro la trenza de cabello rubio. Todavía le ardía la mejilla a causa de la dolorosa bofetada que le había propinado su padre, pero se la había merecido.

Mientras Winry corría por el polvoriento camino hacia el huerto, con el delantal ondeando al viento, alzó la barbilla con orgullo. Dijera lo que dijese su padre, ella estaba convencida de que algún día sería una dama.

Josh Rockbell no era uno de esos adivinos que había visto Winry el año anterior en la feria. No podía saber lo que ocurriría en el futuro, y menos aún lo que le ocurriría a ella. Winry tendría una vida mejor y se alejaría para siempre de la deprimente existencia que ahora llevaba. Era dueña de su destino y en algún lugar, más allá de la pequeña parcela de tierra de su padre, se encontraba su felicidad.

Pero por el momento, con su madre muerta desde hacía mucho tiempo, Winry tenía que trabajar de sol a sol. Barría el suelo de las dos habitaciones que formaban la casa y cocinaba los precarios alimentos que obtenían de lila parcela de tierra que tenían arrendada. Winry recogía patatas, arrancaba nabos, pasaba la azada por el huerto y también ayudaba a su padre en los campos de trigo.

Se trataba de una existencia penosa, agotadora y repetitiva que Winry deseaba dejar atrás. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y tenía un plan.

Una vez al mes, Edmund Elric, cuarto conde de Greville, pasaba el día examinando sus campos y vigilando a sus trabajadores. Aquel día era más caluroso de lo habitual, el sol era una abrasadora esfera blanca que iluminaba la tierra otorgándole a los caminos llenos de surcos la consistencia del granito. El conde acostumbraba montar uno de sus sementales, pero aquel día, con tanto calor, optó por un ligero carruaje con la esperanza de que el toldo le proporcionara algo de sombra.

Se reclinó en el asiento de piel agradecido por la suave brisa que soplaba del norte. A sus cuarenta y cinco años, de piel blanca y cabellera dorada, con alguna que otra cana, seguía siendo un hombre atractivo y muy popular entre las mujeres. De joven había dispuesto de las mejores opciones, pues en tanto que heredero de un condado habría podido escoger entre la flor y nata. Pero a medida que se había ido haciendo mayor, sus preferencias habían ido cambiando. Ahora, en lugar de las habilidades de una amante experimentada, prefería la ternura y la exuberancia de la juventud.

Edmund pensó en su actual amante, Delilah Cheek, una joven que residía en Londres. Delilah era la hija de una actriz a la que él había conocido, en el sentido bíblico de la palabra, en una ocasión. Mantenía relaciones con Delilah desde hacía un año, y su cuerpo joven y tierno seguía excitándole.

El mero hecho de pensar en sus pequeños pechos firmes y en su larga cabellera cobriza le excitaba. La primera vez que Edmund se acostó con ella, Delilah tenía tan sólo dieciséis años y era virgen. Desde entonces, él le había enseñado cómo complacerle.

Ahora Delilah estaba a punto de alcanzar la edad adulta y su cuerpo ya no evidenciaba las formas casi masculinas que tanto habían atraído a Edmund, por lo que éste pronto se cansaría de ella. No tardaría en buscar a otra inocente chica más joven y bella, como siempre.

Sin duda una problemática predilección.

Al recordar los días de su juventud, Edmund lanzaba alguna palabra malsonante. Se había casado con diecinueve años. Un matrimonio de conveniencia que únicamente había dejado amargos recuerdos de una esposa retraída y frígida, muerta hacía ya mucho tiempo, y una hermosa hija, en lugar del hijo y heredero que necesitaba, que no le servía de nada.

Estaba Edward, por supuesto, su hijo bastardo, fruto de su relación con Trisha Bedford, la hija de un caballero de la zona. Trisha había sido salvaje y hermosa, tan imprudente y hedonista como él. Edmund se resistía a aceptar que el chico fuera suyo, pero el parecido físico, así como la enemistad que surgió entre ellos fueron pruebas irrefutables.

Mientras el carruaje descendía por el pedregoso camino que conducía hasta la casa de su arrendatario, Josh Rockbell, Edmund pensó en Delilah y en cómo disfrutaría de su joven cuerpo cuando regresara a la ciudad. Pero al ver a la rubia hija de Josh, que acababa de cumplir catorce años, su centro de interés cambió. Winry era un poco baja para su edad y su cuerpo era muy esbelto, y si bien todavía no era realmente una mujer, pronto lo sería. Con sus largos y lizo cabellos rubios, unos grandes ojos azules, una boca suave y bien modelada y un rostro en forma de corazón, la chica iba camino de ser una auténtica preciosidad.

Cuando Edmund acudía de visita, siempre se mostraba muy amable con ella. Aún no tenía la edad suficiente para él, pero a Edmund le gustaba dejar una puerta abierta.

Winry observó el elegante carruaje negro que se aproximaba a su casa.

Sabía que iba a venir. El conde los visitaba siempre el mismo día del mes.

Consciente de que la observaban, Winry se alisó la falda azul y la limpia blusa blanca que había lavado la noche anterior especialmente para la ocasión. Sin darse cuenta, Winry pasó la mano por el ribete de su muslo mientras su padre la observaba. Estaba convencido de que Winry flirteaba con Jack Dobbs, el hijo menor del tonelero, pero no era cierto. Jack Dobbs estaba loco por Betsy Sills, la hija del carnicero, la mejor amiga de Winry, pero cuando Josh Rockwell bebía, como había ocurrido la noche anterior, la verdad no importaba.

Extrañamente, Winry se alegraba de que hubiera sido así. Era el empujón que necesitaba para poner en marcha su plan.

El carruaje avanzó entre una nube de polvo. El conde tiró del freno y descendió. A ojos de Winry, las canas y aquellos extraños ojos dorados le convertían en un hombre guapo. Teniendo en cuenta su edad, sin duda resultaba atractivo.

-Buenos días, señor -saludó Winry mientras le dedicaba una reverencia de cortesía. Había estado practicando durante días y se alegró al comprobar que, al realizar aquella difícil maniobra, no había perdido el equilibrio.

-Un día precioso, señorita Rockbell. -Edmund la examinó con su acostumbrada admiración. Aquella mirada provocó que Winry se sintiera una mujer y no una simple niña-. ¿Dónde está tu padre en un día tan bonito como éste?

-Tenía que hacer un recado en el pueblo. Debe de haber olvidado que usted iba a venir. -Winry no se había molestado en recordárselo. Había dejado que su padre se marchara para poder hablar a solas con el conde.

-Lamento no poder verle, pero supongo que no tiene importancia.

-Edmund echó un vistazo a los campos, su afable expresión mostraba su conformidad-. Veo que los cultivos van bien. Si el tiempo sigue así, este año tendréis una buena cosecha.

-Estoy segura de que así será. -El conde se alejó de Winry y observó su carruaje, pero Winry le agarró del brazo-. Perdóneme, señor, pero hay algo que quería hablar con usted.

Edmund se volvió y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, querida, ¿de qué se trata?

-¿Me... me considera guapa? -Winry estaba segura de que así era, pues el conde siempre parecía mirarla de un modo especial. Si la respuesta era negativa su plan se vendría abajo.

Edmund esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Examinó la boca de Winry y la línea de su mandíbula y luego observó sus pechos. A Winry le habría gustado tenerlos tan redondos y grandes como Betsy.

-Eres muy guapa, Winry.

-¿Cree que... que un hombre, alguien como usted... cree que dentro de algunos años... me refiero a que si un hombre como usted podría interesarse por una chica como yo?

El señor Elric frunció el ceño.

-Hay muchos tipos de interés, Winry. Tú y yo no pertenecemos al mismo círculo social, pero esto no significa que no pueda considerarte atractiva. Creo que dentro de unos años serás una mujer preciosa.

A Winry le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-Entonces, me preguntaba... He oído historias acerca de... acerca de las mujeres que tiene en Londres.

El hombre volvió a fruncir el ceño y le dedicó una mirada que ella no supo interpretar.

-¿Qué historias has oído, querida?

-¡Oh! Nada malo, señor -se apresuró a contestar Winry-. Sólo acerca de las chicas... Que las trata muy bien y que les regala vestidos preciosos y cosas así.

Él no le preguntó dónde había oído aquellas historias. Todo el mundo en el pueblo sabía que, a lo largo de los años, el conde había tenido varias jovencitas por amantes.

-¿Qué me estás preguntando exactamente, Winry?

-Tenía la esperanza de que, tal vez, usted y yo podríamos hacer una especie de trato.

-¿Qué clase de trato?

Winry lo dijo todo de un tirón, como si de pronto se hubiera roto una presa.

-Quiero ser una dama, señor. Es lo que más deseo en este mundo.

Quiero aprender a leer y a escribir. Quiero aprender a hablar correctamente y quiero llevar prendas bonitas. Y arreglarme el cabello. -Winry alzó la larga melena para demostrarle de qué estaba hablando. Cuando Winry la soltó, ésta volvió a caer hasta la cintura-. Si usted pudiera enviarme al colegio para aprender todas estas cosas... Si yo pudiera acudir a una de esas escuelas donde le enseñan a una a ser una dama, yo accedería a ser una de sus chicas.

Winry observó cómo la mirada de sorpresa del conde se transformaba en una mirada especulativa, de un brillo pecaminoso, y sintió entonces los primeros indicios de temor.

-¿Quieres que pague tu educación? ¿Es eso lo que me estás pidiendo?

-Sí, señor.

-Y, a cambio, estarías dispuesta a convertirte en mi amante.

Winry tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Exacto.

-¿Sabes lo que significa esa palabra?

A Winry se le enrojecieron las mejillas pues sabía a la perfección que eso implicaría el compartir la cama con aquel hombre. Lo que no sabía es si supondría hacer algo más, pero no le importaba. Estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio que fuera necesario para abandonar a su padre y dejar atrás su penosa vida en la granja.

-Creo que sí, señor.

El hombre volvió a mirarla con detenimiento, examinándola de pies a cabeza con sus pálidos ojos. A Winry le dio la impresión de que el conde la estaba desnudando lentamente y sintió el ridículo impulso de cubrirse el cuerpo con los brazos. Pero en lugar de hacerla soportó el examen y alzó la barbilla estoicamente.

-Es una proposición muy interesante -dijo él-. Debemos tener en cuenta a tu padre, por supuesto, pero conociéndolo, tal vez deberíamos buscar la manera de convencerlo. -El conde se agachó y tomó la barbilla de Winry, giró su rostro a un lado y a otro mientras examinaba los hoyos que se le formaban bajo las mejillas y la barbilla. Pasó un dedo por encima de los labios de Winry y luego asintió.

-Sí, desde luego es una propuesta interesante. Pronto tendrás noticias mías, querida Winry. Hasta entonces, te aconsejo que no hables con nadie de este asunto.

-Muy bien, señor. Así lo haré. -Winry observó cómo el conde se subía a su carruaje y hacía chasquear las riendas sobre el lomo de sus negros caballos. El corazón de Winry latía muy deprisa y las palmas de sus manos estaban ligeramente húmedas.

Se puso nerviosa al pensar que su plan tal vez se convertiría en realidad. Acto seguido se sintió insegura. Winry no pudo evitar pensar con temor que, a cambio de la oportunidad de disfrutar de una vida mejor, tal vez había vendido su alma.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES: Antes de que digan: "Maldito pederasta" en aquellos tiempo así era la cosa, niñas de 15 años casadas o relacionadas con viejos de 50 a 60 años pero billetudos, eran matrimonios por conveniencia y en caso de las hijas de actrices o personas pobre lo mucho que podían aspirar eran ser prostitutas o amantes exclusivas de algún aristócrata, también no piense que a Winry le gusta "la vida alegre" esperen unos capítulos más y ya verán lo que pasara. Respecto a la otra historia que publico si no tengo mas contratiempos esta semana la termino de subir solo son com capítulos más.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa_

_Adaptación de Novela romántica_

_Autora original: Kat Martin_

_Nombre original Heartless_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Londres, Inglaterra, 1802

-Acaba de llegar, señor. ¿Le dejo entrar? -Con la espalda encorvada y el cabello cano, el mayordomo, Harold Perkins, permanecía en el interior de la enorme habitación del conde de Greville en su casa de campo, en Greville Hall.

-Sí, inmediatamente, por favor.

Edmund se esforzó por sentarse un poco más erguido sobre la cama y extendió una mano temblorosa para agarrar el vaso de agua que había encima de la mesita de noche. Antes de que el vaso llegara a sus labios, derramó un poco de agua en el borde de la mesita y en la cama. Un sirviente que permanecía muy cerca de él se apresuró a ayudarle.

Bebió un sorbo y le indicó al hombre que se alejara con el vaso en el preciso instante en que se abrió la puerta y Edward Elric, su hijo recientemente adoptado y heredero, agachaba la cabeza para entrar en la habitación.

-¿Querías verme?

La voz profunda y penetrante le resultaba familiar. Edward no se acercó hasta el conde. Se quedó a los pies de la cama, con aire imponente. No cabía duda de que aquel hombre era su hijo. Tenía las mismas mejillas que Edmund, la misma complexión delgada y de hombros anchos, los mismos ojos dorados

-El papeleo está terminado -le dijo Edmund-. Ahora ya eres mi hijo y heredero legal. Dentro de muy poco tiempo..., cuando me lo indiquen los médicos..., te convertirás en el conde de Greville.

El amargo pensamiento hizo que un espasmo de dolor invadiera su cuerpo. Edmund se inclinó hacia delante mientras tosía con violencia en el pañuelo que se había colocado encima de sus labios temblorosos. Se limpió un resto de saliva mezclada con un poco de sangre rosada. Jamás había pensado que acabaría de aquel modo, que se vería obligado a dejar su fortuna, su herencia, al hombre que tanto le odiaba.

Además no pensaba morir hasta dentro de otros doce años.

Ed no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarle con rostro inexpresivo.

Edmund respiró con dificultad.

-Te he hecho venir porque hay algunas... cosas que me gustaría discutir contigo. Se trata de algo personal...

Alzó una ceja negra perfectamente arqueada.

-¿Personal? Qué interesante... Supongo, puesto que los dos conocemos su afición por el sexo débil, que se refiere a una mujer...

Edmund no quiso mirar hacia otro lado para evitar la penetrante mirada del muchacho.

-No exactamente, aunque de eso hablaremos enseguida. -Volvió a toser, con tanta fuerza que las venas de la frente se le hincharon. El conde maldijo en silencio la enfermedad pulmonar que lentamente le estaba matando. En cuanto se recuperó, volvió a apoyarse en las almohadas y mostró toda la palidez de su rostro-. Se trata de mi pupila.

Edmund le hizo una indicación al sirviente, quien se le acercó para colocar un montón de cartas a su alcance. Edmund depositó el fardo sobre su propio pecho, cogió la primera con mano temblorosa y se la entregó a Ed.

Unos largos y oscuros dedos abrieron el sobre y Ed le echó un vistazo a la carta haciendo gala de la carísima educación de Oxford que había recibido y que Edmund había pagado. Edmund no había reclamado al chico hasta que se había visto obligado a hacerlo. En todos aquellos años, no había pensado jamás en el chico a pesar de que en ningún momento había abandonado sus obligaciones económicas para con él y su madre.

Ed alzó la vista.

-¿Está costeando la educación de esta chica?

Edmund asintió.

-Y todas sus necesidades.

Ed esbozó una sonrisa dura y frívola.

-No me había percatado de que tenía un alma tan benevolente.

Edmund no hizo caso del sarcasmo.

-Tenemos un trato. -Edmund le explicó el pacto que los dos habían acordado, sin obviar detalle alguno y esforzándose por no evitar la mirada desdeñosa en los ojos dorados de su hijo-. Winry tenía catorce años cuando empezó a acudir a la escuela. Ahora tiene dieciséis. Su padre era uno de mis arrendatarios. Murió el año pasado totalmente alcoholizado. -Edmund inspiró con dificultad y luego lentamente dejó escapar el aire-. Decide tú qué es lo que debes hacer con ella...

Edward examinó la carta, al parecer la primera de una serie que la chica le había escrito. El encabezado decía sencillamente:

_Escuela para chicas Thornton._

_Lord Edmund Elric, conde de Greville_

_Querido lord Greville:_

_Le envío un gran saludo. Puesto que éste es mi primer intento de escribir una carta, espero que no se fije en los errores que puedo haber cometido. Me hubiera gustado escribir antes, pero todavía no he aprendido lo suficiente para hacerla. No obstante, de ahora en adelante, al menos una vez por semana, cogeré una pluma y haré todo lo posible para mostrarle mis avances._

Ed leyó el final de la carta y se la devolvió a Edmund. Éste examinó su rostro pero no fue capaz de adivinar en qué estaba pensando su hijo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -le preguntó.

Ed se limitó a encoger de forma evasiva aquellos anchos hombros que tanto se parecían a los de Edmund. Vestía un abrigo negro, camisa blanca y unos pantalones de montar también negros.

-Usted le dio su palabra. Si tengo que ser conde, respetaré sus deseos.

Edmund asintió. Por algún extraño motivo se vio invadido por una sensación de paz y se acomodó de nuevo sobre las almohadas. Sin ser consciente, reposó la mano encima de las cartas. Las había leído todas una media docena de veces.

Hacía más de dos años que no veía a la chica y jamás había llegado a conocerla realmente. Pero, no obstante, se sentía cerca de ella, de un modo que no era capaz de explicar. ¿En qué momento se había convertido Winry Rockbell en alguien tan importante para él? ¿Cómo había podido suceder algo semejante? Edmund sabía que era debido a las cartas. Edmund se descubría todas las semanas releyéndolas una y otra vez. Jamás había contestado ni una sola ya que no habría sabido qué contarle. A medida que su enfermedad avanzaba, Edmund había ido encontrando en ellas un rayo de luz para su mórbida existencia.

Tal vez convertir a Ed en su heredero era un deber. Al menos, de ese modo, Winry estaría protegida. Su hijo podía despreciar a un padre que jamás había conocido, pero Ed era un hombre de palabra. El chico se había graduado en Oxford con las mejores calificaciones. Desde que había alcanzado la mayoría de edad había prosperado en el mundo de los negocios y, a pesar de que tenía fama de ser muy despiadado en sus tratos, jamás había dejado de cumplir una promesa.

-¿Es todo? -Aquellos ojos dorados y fríos se encontraron con los de Edmund.

A pesar de que Edmund estaba a punto de morir, no se mostraba triste.

-Sí... Gracias por haber venido.

Edward hizo una breve reverencia a modo de saludo, se volvió y se dirigió hacia la puerta con largas y elegantes zancadas sin mostrar signo de duda alguno.

El cuerpo dolorido del conde se estremeció. Tal vez podría haber convertido a aquella chica en su amante, pero jamás la habría tratado mal. Edmund escuchó el eco de los pasos que resonaban pasillo abajo.

Por primera vez, Edmund pensó que tal vez su insensible hijo mantendría el trato que había hecho con Winry Rockbell.


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa_

_Adaptación de Novela romántica_

_Autora original: Kat Martin_

_Nombre original Heartless_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

_Londres, Inglaterra, 1804_

_Lord Edmund Elric, conde de Greville_

_Querido lord Greville:_

_Hace un día precioso en la campiña de Sussex. Los árboles están cargados de hojas y el cielo es de un azul muy intenso. Desgraciadamente, por necesidad, paso gran parte del día en el interior. Los tutores que ha contratado son muy agradables, aunque también muy estrictos y exigentes. De todas formas estoy muy contenta. Suelo estudiar a última hora de la tarde y levantarme muy temprano para empezar de nuevo el día._

_La lectura se ha convertido en mi pasatiempo preferido. Al principio me costaba mucho, pero ahora me doy cuenta de las preciosas puertas que la lectura me ha abierto. Hay novelas y obras de teatro e increíbles poemas y sonetos. Este regalo bien vale el precio de nuestro trato._

Edward Elric, quinto conde de Greville, leyó la carta que había cogido del montón que mantenía encerrado en el último cajón del escritorio de su estudio. Las había leído todas más de una vez. Con algunas se había divertido y con otras había llegado a sentir lástima, algo extraño en él.

Después de la muerte de su padre, desde el día en que Edward se había trasladado a vivir a la vieja mansión de piedra de la calle Brook, se había sentido inexplicablemente arrastrado por las inocentes divagaciones de la joven cuyo lascivo padre había pretendido convertir en prostituta.

Al rememorar la imagen del conde, Edward apretó la mandíbula. Su padre había sido un hombre licencioso y arrogante que únicamente pensaba en sus propias necesidades egoístas. No pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho ante el extraño giro del destino que le había convertido en el heredero de su padre.

Durante gran parte de sus veintiocho años su padre le había ignorado. Para Edmund Elric, Edward Elric no había sido más que un costoso error, el fruto bastardo de una de sus numerosas relaciones con prostitutas.

Dos años atrás, estando ya muy enfermo, Edmund había ordenado que buscaran a Edward para ofrecerle la única cosa no podría rechazar.

La legitimidad de su nombre.

Incluso el atractivo de la fortuna de Greville y el poder y el prestigio de un condado no habrían resultado suficiente tentación. Era el nombre que siempre había querido, el nombre por el que había suspirado desde niño. Ed había aceptado la oferta de adopción de su padre y se había convertido sencillamente en Edward Elric dejando de ser el hijo bastardo del que tanto se habían burlado.

Edward hojeó las cartas, extrajo una y le echó un vistazo:

_Mis estudios prosiguen. Por necesidad, antes de dejar mi hogar en Ewhurst, aprendí algo de matemáticas. Lo suficiente para ayudar a mi padre a vender el ganado en el mercado. Aquí he estudiado El nuevo libro de aritmética para jovencitas y resulta que se me dan bastante bien._

_La historia también me gusta, sobre todo aprender cosas acerca de los antiguos egipcios, los romanos y los griegos. ¡No puedo creer que las mujeres fueran realmente medio desnudas!_

Edward esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Dobló la hoja y colocó la carta en el lugar que le correspondía en el montón. Ed había cumplido la promesa que le hizo a su padre y también había quedado prendado de Winry Rockbell. Ahora la chica tenía más de dieciocho años y estaba a punto de abandonar la escuela femenina, una escuela muy cara a la que había acudido aconsejada por Edward.

Desde que era conde, había intentado imaginar miles de veces cuál sería el aspecto de Winry. Estaba seguro de que era guapa. Su padre siempre había tenido un gusto exquisito con las mujeres. Se preguntaba si era morena o rubia, alta o baja. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuál era su aspecto pero, a través de sus cartas, tenía la sensación de conocerla mejor de lo que jamás había conocido a nadie.

No estaba seguro de lo que haría con ella ahora que su educación había terminado. La chica era muy inocente, su padre se había aprovechado de ella y, de algún modo, se sentía responsable. Winry no tenía familia, nadie que velara por sus necesidades. Decidiera lo que decidiese, Ed no se comportaría como su padre y no la abandonaría.

Ed extendió la mano y tomó la pluma blanca de su escritorio, la mojó en el tintero y garabateó unas palabras. Era la primera vez que le escribía. Eran instrucciones que Winry debía seguir al pie de la letra cuando abandonara la escuela.

Edward enviaría un carruaje de Greville para que la llevaran hasta la casa que tenía en Londres. Tenía trabajo en Liverpool y permanecería allí varias semanas, pero en cuanto regresara hablarían del futuro. Ed firmó simplemente: «Saludos. El conde de Greville.»

Ed pensaba que no era adecuado que una jovencita viviera en la residencia de un hombre soltero, pero finalmente decidió que no le importaban las normas. Le pondría un ama de llaves, además de sus propios miembros del servicio, a los que pediría la máxima discreción.

Ed releyó la carta que había escrito, utilizó una gota de lacre para cerrar el sobre y colocó el sello de Greville en el que aparecía la imagen de una serpiente en una cruz con corona y pequeñas alas. Ed llamó a un sirviente. Éste apareció de inmediato, Ed le dio dos peniques y le ordenó que enviara la carta.

Winry abandonó el dormitorio que le habían concedido en la mansión del conde de Greville y descendió a toda prisa las escaleras de piedra. Llevaba casi dos semanas viviendo en la ciudad y cada día que pasaba era más emocionante que el anterior. ¡Estaba en Londres! ¡Londres! Hubo una época en la que si se lo hubieran dicho no se lo habría creído.

Todavía le costaba aceptar los cambios que habían tenido lugar en su vida a lo largo de aquellos cuatro añios. Había recibido una buena educación, era capaz de leer tanto en latín como en francés y hablaba con tanta corrección como cualquier miembro de la nobleza. Vestía ropas elegantes y viajaba en el caro carruaje negro de lord Greville; aunque en realidad todavía no lo había utilizado demasiado. De todos modos, la casa no era como ella la había imaginado y, por descontado, no tenía nada que ver con la preciosa casa de campo del conde, Greville Hall.

Se trataba de una casa fría y lóbrega, construida con piedra gruesa gris y madera resistente, una estructura muy fuerte, de unos doscientos años de antigüedad, con vigas ennegrecidas y pocas ventanas. ¡No era de extrañar que el conde hubiera pasado tanto tiempo en el campo!

En cualquier caso, Winry se encontraba en Londres, camino de cumplir su sueño. Y a pesar de que había ocasiones en las que Winry todavía se sentía como la harapienta hija del campesino que era en realidad, no había otro lugar en el mundo donde pudiera haberse sentido mejor.

Luciendo un vestido de muselina color albaricoque, salpicado de rosas blancas, y unas estrechas enaguas de volantes que sobresalían por debajo del dobladillo, se recogió un mechón de cabello rubio en lo alto de la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón rojo.

Winry sonrió al ver a su mejor amiga, Riza Hawkeye, sentada en un sofá de terciopelo color burdeos.

-¡Has venido! ¡Oh, Riza, no estaba segura de que lo hicieras!

Su amiga se levantó y las dos chicas se abrazaron.

-¿En serio creíste que no vendría? No seas tonta... Con las ganas que tenía de verte... Debo admitir que ha sido un poco complicado. Mi madrastra no quería que viniera a visitarte a casa de un hombre soltero.

-Ya lo imagino.

-En la nota decías que el conde todavía no había regresado de su viaje de negocios.

-Todavía no.

-¿Qué harás cuando llegue?

Winry se mordió el labio inferior y se hundió en la esquina del sofá.

-Hablar con él. Intentar que me entienda. Comprendo que se ha gastado mucho dinero en los últimos cuatro años, pero estoy segura de que encontraré la forma de devolverle el dinero.

-Podrás devolvérselo, de acuerdo, pero tardarás cien años.

Riza era la hija menor del vizconde Stockton, un viudo de cincuenta y tantos años que había vuelto a casarse con una mujer pocos años mayor que su hija.

Wirny jugueteaba con el dobladillo de su vestido.

-Tal vez el dinero no le importe. En cuanto le explique que cuando hice el trato en realidad no sabía lo que implicaba, no creo que no se avenga a razones. Después de todo es un conde, y es inmensamente rico. Si quiere una amante puede tener a cualquier mujer que desee.

-Te quiere a ti, Winry. Por ese motivo aceptó tu proposición sin discutir.

Winry dedicó una dura mirada a Riza.

-Pero no me ha visto desde que era una niña. Ni siquiera sabe qué aspecto tengo.

Riza examinó cuidadosamente la espléndida figura de Winry, sus perfectos rasgos y su cabellera dorada.

-Bueno, no se sentirá decepcionado, te lo aseguro.

Winry bajó los ojos y, de pronto, sintió que se le hinchaba el pecho.

-Le di mi palabra. Ocurra lo que ocurra, estoy obligada. No puedo incumplir mi promesa a menos que él me libere de ella.

Riza suspiró sabiendo que cuando Winry tomaba una decisión resultaba muy difícil conseguir que cambiara de opinión.

-Le dijiste en la carta que habías conocido a alguien. Tal vez eso ayude.

Winry sonrió abiertamente y sus tristes pensamientos se desvanecieron de inmediato.

-¡Oh, Riza! No puedo creerlo. Fue un accidente, pura y simplemente. Fue un milagro, o tal vez cosa del destino, que nos encontráramos como lo hicimos. Hacía un día precioso y la casa no está lejos del parque. Decidí dar un paseo y allí lo conocí.

-¿A quién?

Winry sonrió con malicia.

-A mi príncipe azul, por supuesto. Es rubio, muy probablemente el hombre más guapo que he visto jamás. Se llama Phillip Marlin. Es el segundo hijo del conde de Wilton.

Riza intentó recordar el rostro de Marlin, recordar si había llegado a conocerlo, pero finalmente desistió y negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-El nombre me suena, pero creo que no lo conozco. Tal vez mi padre sí lo conozca.

-Por el amor de Dios, no debes hablar de esto con tu padre, al menos hasta que todo esté solucionado. Phillip no sabe nada de mi pasado ni por qué razón me encuentro aquí. Cree que el conde es mi primo lejano.

Riza se burló.

-Por lo que me has dicho, Greville pretende conocerte de un modo bastante más íntimo.

Winry no le hizo caso.

-Phillip y yo nos hemos encontrado en el parque todas las mañanas.

Ayer me llevó a dar un paseo en su carruaje.

Riza frunció el ceño.

¿Crees que es buena idea? Apenas sabes nada de él...

-Sé lo que hay que saber. ¡Oh, Riza! Creo que me estoy enamorando de él.

-¿En poco más de una semana?

-Ya has oído hablar del amor a primera vista, ¿no?

-Sí, y estoy convencida de que no existe.,:

-Pues yo creo que sí y estoy segura de que Phillip también lo cree.

Riza se acercó a Winry y le cogió la mano.

-Tal vez hayas aprendido muchas cosas en la escuela de la señorita Penworthy, querida, pero de hombres no tienes ni idea. Son capaces de decir cualquier cosa, de hacer cualquier cosa, para llevarte a la cama.

Winry sintió que se ruborizaba lentamente.

-Phillip es diferente.

-Ten cuidado -la previno Riza-. Tengo mucha más experiencia que tú. Sé lo falso que puede ser un hombre.

El tono de voz de su amiga resultaba incluso más elocuente que sus palabras. Winry no sabía qué era exactamente lo que le había ocurrido a Riza, pero era evidente que no había logrado superarlo por completo. Wirny quiso preguntarle de qué se trataba, pero no estaba segura de que su amiga, quisiera contárselo.

-¿Cuándo te vas al continente? -le preguntó Winry cambiando de tema.

-A finales de la semana que viene. Primero me enviarán a un internado a muchos kilómetros de casa. Ahora me envían con un primo mío que vive en Italia. -Suspiró y negó con la cabeza-. Mi padre sólo lo hace para complacer a su esposa. Él sabe cómo es Judith y yo no me llevo bien con ella.

-Ojalá no tuvieras que irte. -Winry sabía que la iba a echar de menos. Era la única amiga que conocía su pasado y jamás la había hecho sentirse acomplejada por ello.

-No me apetece irme. -Riza apretó la mano de Winry-. Recuerda lo que te he dicho sobre los hombres. Y me refiero tanto al conde como a Phillip Marlin.

Edward Elric, conde de Greville, se reclinó en el asiento de piel de su carruaje y abrió el ejemplar atrasado del London Chronicle que había conseguido aquella mañana en el hostal. Había terminado su trabajo en Liverpool hacía algunos días, trabajo que había incluido la construcción y financiación de una nueva flota de barcos y, por supuesto, el asuntillo de la bancarrota de la fábrica textil que había comprado por una pequeña fracción de lo que realmente valía. Había solucionado el negocio exactamente del modo que deseaba hacerlo y ahora se encontraba de camino a Londres. Mientras pensaba en la invitada que le estaría esperando, se sorprendió al descubrir el ansia con que aguardaba aquel encuentro.

Durante los últimos años, aparte del reto que suponía aumentar la fortuna de Greville, cosa que había logrado hacer de forma sustancial en los dos años que llevaba siendo conde, en su vida ocurrían pocas cosas que se salieran de lo establecido. Tal vez era ésa la razón por la que las cartas de Winry le habían intrigado tanto. Todas las semanas, cuando llegaba una carta a la casa, durante un breve instante, un débil rayo de luz iluminaba su mundo oscuro y cínico.

Edward había leído todas las cartas de Winry y todas las semanas aguardaba ansioso a que llegara la siguiente. Ahora, antes de que terminara el día, llegaría a su casa de la calle Brook y el esperado encuentro por fin tendría lugar.

Intentó imaginar el rostro de Winry, pero no le venía a la mente imagen alguna. La vibrante joven de las cartas no parecía asemejarse a las demás mujeres que había conocido: criaturas hedonistas y egocéntricas como su madre o vulgares mujeres con cabeza de chorlito a las que sólo les interesaba el dinero que un hombre podía llevar en el monedero así como la importancia de su nombre.

Winry era diferente. Era la honestidad, la pureza y la inocencia personificadas. Era...

Edward frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba de dónde había sacado aquella ridícula idea acerca de la chica. Había dejado de ser el niño perdido que lloraba por las noches preguntándose por esa madre que lo había abandonado, o el ingenuo muchacho que se sintió abatido cuando otro hombre lo traicionó. Esa persona ya no existía y habían pasado muchos años desde aquellos tiempos.

El hombre que aquel día regresaba a Londres sabía por experiencia que la honestidad, la pureza y la inocencia eran cualidades que, simplemente, no existían.


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa_

_Adaptación de Novela romántica_

_Autora original: Kat Martin_

_Nombre original Heartless_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Se oían risas procedentes del carruaje negro abierto que cruzaba Hyde Park. Era la voz profunda de un hombre unida a la voz más aguda y cristalina de una mujer. La tierra todavía brillaba a causa del rocío de la mañana y, a pesar de que la brisa soplaba suave, los rayos de sol ya asomaban entre las nubes e iluminaban el parasol color albaricoque de Winry y el sombrero alto de piel de castor que lucía Alex Marlin.

-Querida Winry. -Cogió la mano enfundada en un guante blanco de Winry y se la llevó a los labios-. Con tu melena al viento y las mejillas sonrosadas, pareces una princesa.

Winry se ruborizó y bajó los párpados con la esperanza de ocultar el efecto que habían provocado aquellas palabras. Como todas las mañanas, Winry se había encontrado con Alex en el parque. Alex era alto y lucía una cabellera dorada. Tenía el aspecto de un aristócrata londinense. Aunque Alex vestía con cierto aire informal, sus prendas de ropa tenían un corte perfecto y estaban confeccionadas con tejidos muy buenos, de modo que le sentaban a la perfección.

-Me halaga, señor. -Winry jugueteó con un largo cabello rubio que sobresalía por debajo de su sombrero-. Hace viento. Debo de tener un aspecto horrible. Es muy galante por su parte.

-«El viento del sur toca la trompeta y con su hueco sonido sobre las hojas predice tormenta y un día revuelto.»

Winry se rió al reconocer la cita de Enrique IV de Shakespeare.

-«Seremos azotados por un viento tan fuerte que incluso nuestro grano parecerá tan ligero como la paja, y el bien y el mal no podrán discernirse.»

Alex sonrió complacido ante aquel detalle de ingenio.

-Eres encantadora, querida Winry. Me siento un hombre muy afortunado por haberte conocido.

Winry no dijo nada y se limitó a disfrutar escuchando los halagos de Alex y el sonido de los pasos de los caballos que cabalgaban por el camino.

Pero las nubes empezaron a espesarse y el cielo oscureció. La brisa se convirtió en un fuerte viento. Cuando se oyeron los primeros truenos a lo lejos, Alex hizo que los caballos giraran para regresar a casa.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa -dijo-. Va a empezar a llover en cualquier momento.

El viento alzó las hojas alrededor de sus pies mientras Winry cogía la mano de Alex y ambos subían a toda prisa las escaleras de la gran mansión de piedra de la calle Brook. Winry no estaba segura de cómo había ocurrido, de si había sido idea suya o de él, pero al cabo de unos segundos Alex se encontraba a su lado junto a la entrada y finalmente se quedó a tomar el té con ella. Winry recordaba que Alex le había preguntado si su primo ya había regresado y ella le había contestado que no regresaría hasta dentro de dos días.

Winry le dedicó una breve sonrisa al mayordomo, un hombre llamado Knowles cuyo rostro permaneció tan inexpresivo como una blanca hoja de papel.

-El señor Marlin tomará el té conmigo en el salón rojo –informó Winry sin darle más importancia tras haber descubierto que todo lo que debía hacer para conseguir la obediencia de un miembro del servicio era evidenciar que deseaba algo-. ¿Te ocuparás de ello, Knowles?

Delgado como un espantapájaros y medio calvo, el hombre apartó la vista de Winry para mirar a Alex y luego volvió a mirarla a ella. Entonces ya no hubo duda de la expresión desaprobatoria de su rostro. El hombre se limitó a enarcar sus espesas cejas y dijo:

-Como desee.

Winry, que se esforzó por evitar una sonrisa, cogió a Alex de la mano y le acompañó pasillo abajo hasta llegar al salón rojo. Le indicó que se acomodara en un sofá frente a la chimenea.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó el té y Winry lo sirvió mientras pronunciaba en silencio unas palabras de agradecimiento por haber aprendido las normas sociales necesarias para moverse con soltura en el mundo de Alex.

Alex tomó un sorbo de la tacita con el borde dorado que ella le había dado mientras sus ojos, del color azul de la porcelana, se desviaban para mirarla.

-No sé cómo decirte lo mucho que me he divertido todos estos días que hemos pasado juntos.

Winry dejó su taza y la tetera encima de la mesa.

-Yo también lo he pasado muy bien.

Había resultado divertido que un hombre guapo la hubiera cortejado.

El hijo de un conde, nada menos, había puesto a prueba sus artimañas femeninas por primera vez. Al principio Winry se había mostrado cohibida; después de todo Alex era un miembro de la aristocracia que se encontraba muchos kilómetros por encima de ella. Pero su sonrisa y su encanto enseguida habían logrado que Winry se sintiera cómoda a su lado.

-Ha sido maravilloso, Alex. Si no hubiera sido por ti, mis días en esta casa hubieran sido muy tristes.

Alex sonrió.

-El placer ha sido mío. Te lo aseguro. «Tus palabras han sido balsámicas y han convertido esta dura temporada en algo dulce y encantador.»

Winry notó cómo se ruborizaba. Alex siempre parecía recitar poesía.

Era tan romántico, tan cortés...

-¿Shakespeare? -Winry sabía lo mucho que le gustaba Shakespeare, pero en aquella ocasión dudó por un segundo.

Alex asintió.

-Ricardo II.

Winry bebió un sorbo de su té y luego depositó con cuidado la taza encima de la bandeja.

-Me encantaría verla representada algún día.

-Entonces te llevaré. -Alex se levantó y le cogió las dos manos a Winry-. Querida Winry. Tienes que saber cómo me siento.

Winry miró las manos de Alex, entre las que reposaban las suyas. Eran unas manos suaves, pálidas; las manos de un caballero. A Winry le latía el corazón muy deprisa. Seguramente era demasiado pronto para que Alex hablara de matrimonio.

-No sé... No sé qué decir.

Alex echó un vistazo a la puerta, Winry no se había dado cuenta de que permanecía cerrada, se aproximó a ella y luego la abrazó.

-Sé que no nos conocemos demasiado pero, en ocasiones, cuando dos personas comparten una atracción tan fuerte, el tiempo es lo de menos. Tengo que besarte, querida Winry. No he pensado en otra cosa desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez. Me he vuelto medio loco pensando en ello.

De pronto Winry se sintió algo incómoda. Como bien había dicho Alex, sólo hacía una semana que se conocían.

-Alex, no creo que...

Los labios de Alex impidieron que Winry pudiera terminar la frase.

Era la primera vez que alguien besaba a Winry, aunque ella había soñado muchas veces con ello. La sensación fue agradable, pero no despertó el fuego que había imaginado, no hubo pasión. Cuando Winry notó la mano de Alex bajo su pecho, se quedó boquiabierta y Alex aprovechó para deslizar la lengua en el interior de su boca.

Winry se sorprendió. ¿Cómo podía tomarse semejante licencia? ¿Acaso Alex creía que se trataba de la típica mujer que dejaba que un hombre al que apenas conocía la tocara con aquella libertad? Decidida a finalizar aquel beso, Winry intentó alejarse de él golpeándole el pecho con las manos mientras Alex se apartaba bruscamente y se arrodillaba con tanta rapidez que estuvo a punto de golpearse con el sofá.

Alex respiraba con dificultad y se cogía las manos con fuerza.

-Elric... -fue todo lo que dijo.

Winry no había oído la puerta. Ahora, mientras se esforzaba por comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, vio que había un hombre de pie en el interior de la habitación. Era unos centímetros más alto que Alex, de piel clara y cabello dorado. Estaba serio y apretaba la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que parecía un busto de mármol. Sus ojos del color del oro la miraron con dureza.

-¿Quién... quién es? -preguntó Winry con dificultad.

-Creo que... su compañero... me conoce perfectamente.

Alex miró a Winry con sus ojos azules, confundido.

-Creí que me habías dicho que Elric era tu primo.

-Lo dije, pero esto no es...

El hombre alto hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

-Edward Elric, quinto conde de Greville, para servirla, señora. - Todas y cada una de aquellas palabras estaban llenas de rabia mal disimulada.

Cuando miró a Alex con sus ojos grises, a Winry le dio la impresión de que éste se estremecía-. La señorita Rockbell y yo debemos hablar -dijo el conde con educación-. Creo, señor Marlin, que será mejor que se marche.

Winry se levantó sin decir nada, con las manos pálidas y los puños todavía cerrados. Una ráfaga de aire frío pareció invadir la habitación mientras los dos hombres se miraban fijamente. Alex cerró con fuerza la mandíbula, se volvió y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¡Alex... espera!

Pero Alex siguió caminando y salió de la habitación. Sus pasos resonaron en el pasillo.

Winry fijó su atención en el hombre que había junto a la puerta.

-No... No comprendo lo que está sucediendo.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa de hielo.

-Lo que ocurre, querida, es que mi padre, el cuarto conde de Greville, fue lo suficientemente bueno como para morirse hace dos años y dejarme su título.

Winry, nerviosa, se humedeció los labios.

-El conde... ¿está muerto? -Le costó pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Todo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor.

-El anterior conde está muerto. Yo soy Edward Elric, el quinto y actual lord Greville, el hombre que ha estado pagando tus mejores vestidos, tu alojamiento, tu comida y tu educación. Como puedes imaginar, todo esto supone mucho dinero.

-Sí, estoy segura de ello. Ésa es una de las cosas sobre las que quería hablar con el conde, es decir, con usted. -Dios mío, el conde estaba muerto.

No había llegado a conocerlo realmente, además hacía cuatro años que lo vio por última vez, pero estaba segura de que era él quien la había ayudado.

-Creo que hablaste con el conde acerca de todo esto hace algún tiempo. Tengo entendido que los dos llegasteis a un acuerdo hace algo más de cuatro años.

Winry tragó saliva con dificultad e intentó mostrarse valiente.

-Supongo que así fue.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, a cambio de los gastos y tu educación, acordaste que al alcanzar la madurez te convertirías en la amante del conde.

Lo que había dicho, sin rodeo alguno, era cierto.

-Sí, pero entonces yo... yo era muy joven. No me daba cuenta de...

-Ahora eres mayor, tienes casi diecinueve años, si no recuerdo mal, y ya no eres aquella chiquilla inocente, al menos eso parece por lo que he podido ver de tu conducta con el señor Marlin -Winry palideció-. Has recibido una amplia y muy costosa educación. Quiero pensar que durante todo este tiempo has llegado a comprender exactamente qué clase de trato hiciste, ¿no es así?

Winry empezó a sentir náuseas.

-Sí.

-Además, has aceptado todo el dinero que te he enviado y has permitido que pagara tus clases.

-Sí.

-Has permitido que te comprara la ropa que vistes. El vestido que llevas ahora, por ejemplo.

De forma inconsciente, Winry se alisó el precioso vestido de seda color albaricoque y rozó con los dedos una hilera de rosas bordadas. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

-Sí.

-Puesto que tengo razón, el acuerdo sigue en pie.

A Winry se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y parpadeó varias veces para evitar que rodaran por sus mejillas.

-Sí... -Le dolía la garganta. Santo Dios, Winry jamás había creído que llegaría aquel momento.

El conde se volvió y empezó a caminar dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo.

Era un hombre alto, delgado y de piel clara, y su presencia parecía haber quedado suspendida en la habitación a pesar de haberse marchado. Ed se detuvo y se volvió una vez más para mirarla.

-Quiero que subas, señorita Rockbell.-Winry no se molestó en esperar respuesta y se limitó a proseguir su camino, seguro de que Wirny, lo seguiría.

Muerta de miedo, Winry lo siguió a unos pasos de distancia, como si de un señor y su esclava se tratara, sin hacer caso del insulto, escaleras arriba y a lo largo del pasillo iluminado hasta entrar en el dormitorio del conde.

Winry jamás había estado en aquellas habitaciones. Se fijó en la alfombra turca de color azul y en las cortinas de terciopelo que impedían la entrada de los débiles rayos de sol que, aun así, intentaban colarse a través del parteluz de la ventana.

Como era de esperar, la enorme habitación estaba tan oscura como el resto de la casa.

Fuera cayó un rayo. Unas espesas nubes grises cubrieron el sol y la tormenta enfureció. Con un extraño silbido, el viento logró colarse por el alféizar de la ventana. Winry ralentizó su caminar mientras el conde pasaba junto a los muebles con sobres de mármol de la salita hasta llegar al dormitorio. Ed se detuvo a los pies de su cama, adornada con cuatro columnas de madera.

Winry también se detuvo durante un instante sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Notaba sobre sí la mirada de Ed, sus ojos dorados, fríos como el viento del norte que soplaba fuera de la casa. El conde permaneció de pie mientras aguardaba, con una gélida expresión en el rostro, a que Winry se acercase a él. La muchacha se detuvo al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio.

-Ciérrala -le indicó él. Su tono de voz era cortante. En lugar de la cólera que su padre había manifestado cuando Winry era una niña, la fría ira del conde penetró en Winry como si se tratara de algo mucho más aterrador.

Winry se mordió el labio inferior y obedeció. Cerró lentamente la puerta con mano temblorosa.

-Ven aquí, Winry.

Winry no quería hacerlo. Bien sabía Dios que lo que quería era darse la vuelta y echar a correr. No era una chica cobarde, jamás lo había sido. Había sobrevivido a los azotes de su padre. De algún modo saldría del atolladero.

Sin embargo tenía miedo. Se aproximó a él con las piernas adormecidas, rezando para que siguieran manteniéndola en pie.

-Hubo un trato -dijo-. Yo he cumplido mi parte. Ahora te toca a ti cumplir con la tuya. Quítate la ropa. Quiero ver lo que he comprado con el dinero que tanto me ha costado ganar.

Durante unos eternos segundos Winry se limitó a mirarle, horrorizada e incrédula.

-No puedo... No puedo...

-Si no hubiera llegado en ese preciso instante, te hubieras quitado la ropa para Marlin. Ahora quiero que lo hagas para mí.

Winry sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda y se esforzó por evitar emitir el sollozo que estaba a punto de escapar de su garganta. ¡Por Dios, no podía ser cierto! De todas las cosas que Winry había visto, ninguna era tan terrible como aquélla. Le ardían los ojos y amenazaban con llenarse de lágrimas. Winry hizo un último esfuerzo, estaba decidida a no llorar ante la despiadada bestia que ahora era el conde.

En lugar de llorar alzó la barbilla.

-Está equivocado, señor. No hubiera permitido que Phillip se tomara esas libertades conmigo.

Arqueó una fina y delgada ceja.

-¿No?

Ed esbozó una amarga sonrisa burlona.

-¿Y esa escenita que he presenciado en el salón rojo? ¿Vas a decirme que no estabais abrazados como dos enamorados?

Winry se mordió el labio inferior. Sólo había sido un beso y, además, desde el principio algo le había disgustado.

-Lo que vio fue... fue un error. Ninguno de los dos quería que eso ocurriera.

Ed frunció las cejas hasta formar una línea oscura y furiosa y de su boca desapareció la sonrisa. Se acercó a Winry con una expresión tormentosa en el rostro. Winry retrocedió un paso de forma inconsciente.

-Si crees que Alex Marlin no tenía planeado seducirte es que eres mucho más ingenua que yo. Y ahora quítate la ropa si no quieres que lo haga por ti.

A Winry se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Parpadeó repetidas veces para intentar que no cayeran hasta que finalmente lo logró. De algún lugar en su interior surgió el coraje. Debía de tratarse de un lugar cicatrizado por las crueldades que su padre le había infligido La había pegado muchas veces, pero Jamás la había vencido y tampoco lo haría el conde.

Winry se volvió para dar la espalda a Ed mientras permanecía de pie con las piernas temblorosas.

-Tendrá que ayudarme con los botones.

El conde se acercó. Winry escuchó el roce de los lustrosos zapatos negros de Ed sobre la alfombra. El conde no atendió a los botones y se concentró en el calor de sus dedos al entrar en contacto con la nuca de Winry mientras agarraba el vestido y lo abría violentamente hasta la cintura.

Winry no pudo evitar un sollozo y cuando se volvió a mirarlo comprobó que sus inexpresivos ojos dorados no mostraban un solo ápice de compasión.

-Ahora haz lo mismo que he hecho yo. Quítate el vestido. -El conde retrocedió varios pasos, como si quisiera contemplar la angustia de Winry desde cierta distancia.

A Winry e temblaban las manos. Cogió la delicada seda de color albaricoque y dejó que el maltrecho vestido se deslizara por sus hombros. «Un vestido tan bonito», pensó durante un segundo. Jamás había tenido cosas tan bonitas. Intentó decir algo que pudiera convencer al conde de que lo que había ocurrido entre Alex y ella había sido un error, pero con una simple mirada supo que el esfuerzo sería inútil.

Winry permaneció frente él vestida tan sólo con los zapatos, las medias de seda blanca, las ligas satinadas y un camisero muy ligero, de una tela tan transparente que mostraba los círculos rosa pálido de sus pezones y su rubio pelo de entre sus piernas. Winry se ruborizó mientras aquellos ojos de color dorados examinaban sus pechos. Prosiguió examinando su cadera, las piernas, los tobillos, y finalmente volvió a observar el rostro de Winry.

-Suéltate el pelo. Quiero ver cómo reposa en tus hombros.

Winry se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla sin saber si tendría el coraje suficiente para continuar. Sintió un escalofrío; luego otro. No podía soportar imaginar qué era lo que aquel oscuro e imponente conde pretendía hacer con ella. Volvió a barajar la posibilidad de echar a correr, de intentar salvarse. Pero creyó que aquel furioso hombre no la dejaría escapar.

Decidió hacer lo que él le pedía mientras rezaba a Dios para que intercediera y provocara algún milagro, con la esperanza de que de ese modo se le ocurriera algo para salvarse. Le temblaban tanto los dedos que apenas podía quitarse las horquillas que sostenían su cabello. Al caer al suelo de madera, las horquillas provocaron un suave tintineo. Cuando se quitó la última horquilla, su pálida cabellera le cubrió los hombros.

-Ahora la enagua.

OH, Dios! Las lágrimas empaparon los ojos de Winry, ahora ya no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo: rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Por favor... -susurró-. Lamento mucho lo ocurrido. Sé que no debería haberlo dejado entrar, pero no imaginaba que pretendiera besarme.

Edward cerró los dientes con fuerza. Winry cerró los ojos para no ver aquella alta silueta que se le aproximaba como si de una visión infernal se tratara. Se detuvo frente a ella y extendió las manos para tomarla por los hombros.

-No soy idiota, Winry. Es evidente que Alex Marlin es tu amante y ya que esto es así, a partir de hoy simplemente calentarás mi cama en lugar de la suya.

¿Su amante? Winry se sintió miserable. Negó con la cabeza.

-Alex no es... mi amante. Jamás he... Nadie me ha... Ha sido la primera vez que alguien me ha besado.

Ed apretó con fuerza los hombros de Winry.

-Mientes.

-Digo la verdad. -Winry examinó las arrugas del rostro de Ed-.

Nos conocimos la semana pasada. Yo paseaba por el parque y él... simplemente apareció. Hoy hemos ido a dar una vuelta con su carruaje. Empezó a llover, de modo que... le pedí que entrara a tomar el té. Entonces me besó.

En el exterior, la tormenta rugía furiosa y hacía crujir las ventanas.

Otro rayo iluminó el cielo nublado, ensombreciendo los ángulos del rostro de Ed. Winry vio algo en sus ojos que no esperaba ver. Algo parecido al dolor. Algo que Ed no había pretendido mostrar.

Ed apartó sus dedos de la espalda de Winry. Por primera vez, Ed se mostró inseguro.

-¿No me estarás diciendo...? ¿No me estarás diciendo que eres virgen?

Winry mostró una expresión afable. Bajó la mirada y la fijó en la alfombra. Examinó los tonos azules y rojos del complicado dibujo.

-Jamás permitiría que un hombre... No dejaría que... Sí, lo soy.

Edward agarró la barbilla de Winry y la obligó a mirarle. Ahí estaba de nuevo, en lo más profundo de sus ojos. El dolor, la amargura, la herida, como si se tratara de un hombre al que su mejor amigo ha traicionado. Winry no pudo comprenderlo, pero de algún modo la emocionó.

Se miraron durante un rato en silencio. Ed estaba tan cerca de ella que Winry podía notar el calor de su cuerpo, el roce de su ropa. El color de los ojos de Edward empezó a cambiar a un dorado mas brillante. La ira seguía allí pero estaba empezando a cambiar, mostraba ya cierto brillo cálido.

Entonces, sin avisar, Ed aproximó su boca a los labios de Winry.

No hubo ternura en aquel beso. Fue duro, bruto salvaje. Un beso de castigo que pretendía borrar el error que Ed había cometido. Por segunda vez aquel día Winry había sufrido las consecuencias del deseo de un hombre al que apenas conocía, a pesar de que las atenciones de cada uno de ellos habían sido totalmente distintas. El beso furioso del conde violó su boca a modo de castigo aunque a medida que pasaban los segundos el beso había ido cambiando. Se había suavizado, se había hecho más cálido.

Winry se balanceó mientras los labios de Ed se movían junto a los de ella y empezaban a convencerla, a seducirla, convirtiéndose en algo que ella no esperaba, algo que tiraba de ella desde un lugar secreto y oscuro.

Algo mucho más conmovedor que el beso que había compartido con Alex Marlin.

El contacto terminó de forma tan repentina y brusca como había empezado, y Ed se volvió para dirigirse hacia la pequeña ventana; parecía tan aturdido como Winry. Se alisó la cabellera.

-Tal vez hayas dicho la verdad. Aunque en realidad no importa.

Pero, de pronto, apareció una grieta en la armadura que Ed había llevado hasta entonces y, por vez primera desde que había dado comienzo aquella pesadilla, Winry sintió un rayo de esperanza. Reunió el poco coraje que le quedaba y respiró con tranquilidad.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que está pensando... Lo que debe pensar realmente de mí. Sea lo que fuere, lamento mucho lo que ha ocurrido.

Ed se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Winry se humedeció los labios y notó todavía el cosquilleo que había provocado el beso.

-Hice un trato. Tal como dijo, usted ha cumplido su parte. Nunca tuve la intención de no cumplir la mía. Únicamente tenía la esperanza de que, ocurriera lo que ocurriese entre nosotros, lo hiciéramos de mutuo acuerdo.

El conde no dijo nada.

-Lo que quiero decir es que tenía la esperanza de que podríamos llegar a solucionar las cosas de forma amistosa. Creí que podríamos hablar de ello. No suponía que usted esperaba de mí que cumpliera con mi parte del trato la primera vez que nos viéramos.

Ed dejó entrever su incomodidad.

-No era mi intención.

A Winry se le aceleró el pulso mientras recuperaba la esperanza.

-Si eso es cierto querría pedirle un favor.

Ed alzó una de sus cejas.

-¿Un favor? Creo que ya has recibido bastantes favores de mi parte.

Winry apartó la mirada por un instante y se ruborizó al sentirse intimidada. Él ya le había dado mucho más de lo que ella podría haber deseado.

-Sólo le pido tiempo, señor. Como le he dicho, cuando llegué di por supuesto que tendríamos la oportunidad de conocernos un poco. Confiaba en construir una amistad antes de que nuestra relación progresara.

El conde se apartó de la ventana. Ahora que su ira remitía, su rostro no parecía tan rígido. Winry comprendió por primera vez que, siendo más masculino, el conde era tan guapo como Alex.

-¿Amigos? -repitió el conde con tono burlón-. Tener una mujer como amiga es un concepto novelesco, señorita Rockbell. Lo encuentro casi divertido.

Winry alzó la barbilla. Su deseo habría sido no verse obligada a mantener aquella conversación prácticamente desnuda, Por otro lado, el hecho de que pudieran estar hablando era de por sí un milagro por el que se sentía extremadamente agradecida.

-No hay nada divertido en una amistad, señor. Y no veo por qué razón un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser amigos.

Ed examinó la delgada enagua de Winry y observó sus pechos al tiempo que ella se ruborizaba. Ante aquel escrutinio, Winry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por permanecer inmóvil.

-Hay muchas razones, querida señorita Rockbell, que hacen prácticamente inviable la amistad entre sexos opuestos. El hecho de que no lo sepas me lleva a suponer que realmente debes de ser tan inocente como aseguras.

Ed se acercó a Winry hasta encontrarse a pocos centímetros de ella.

Ed era más alto Alex por eso, se veía obligada a tirar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarle. El conde tomó un mechón de su pálida cabellera y lo alisó entre sus dedos. Winry sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago.

-¿Y cómo sugieres que debemos construir esa... amistad? -preguntó con tono de voz suave. Ed le rozó el hombro al dejar caer el mechón de cabello, y el cosquilleo hizo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina, primero en el hombro y luego en el brazo.

Wiry estaba segura de que era la esperanza lo que provocaba los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Si Ed aceptaba esperar antes de pedirle que se acostara con él, Winry dispondría del tiempo necesario para convencerlo de que reconsiderara el trato.

-No había estado nunca en Londres -dijo mientras se esforzaba por dibujar una sonrisa con sus labios-. He visto muy poco desde que llegué.

Tal vez podría enseñarme la ciudad.

-¿La ciudad? ¿Qué quieres ver?

Winry hacía trabajar su cerebro a toda velocidad mientras buscaba una respuesta que supusiera su salvación.

-La ópera, tal vez. ¡O una obra de teatro! Me encantaría ir al teatro.

Tal vez Shakespeare. Siempre he querido ver El rey Lear. Usted vive en la ciudad. Seguro que conoce lugares interesantes. Me encantaría ir a cualquier sitio que usted sugiera.

Ed pareció considerar la oferta. Le dio la espalda a Winry y reanudó su escrutinio de las ramas que golpeaban contra el cristal de la ventana.

-Muy bien, señorita Rockbell. -Volvió a centrarse en Winry-. De momento, dejaremos a un lado tus... obligaciones. Prefiero tener a una mujer contenta en la cama que a una que simplemente está allí porque yo quiero que así sea.

Winry se balanceó tratando de ocultar el fuerte alivio que sintió en su interior y que le provocó incluso una leve sensación de mareo.

-Entonces será mejor que vuelvas a vestirte.

Winry no lo dudó ni un segundo, recogió el vestido del suelo y se lo puso como pudo. Introdujo los brazos por las mangas, se lo subió por los hombros y finalmente, cuando estuvo completamente vestida, suspiró aliviada.

El conde no dijo nada más y Winry interpretó aquel silencio como una señal para que saliera de la habitación. Sin hacer caso de los botones que faltaban del vestido y del hecho de que llevaba la cabellera despeinada, se dirigió hacia la puerta con la seguridad de que aunque la viera algún miembro del servicio no diría nada. Desde el día en que llegó a la casa, Winry había notado que todos trabajaban de forma muy discreta y sombría. En la mansión pudo escucharse una leve risa. Tras haberse encontrado con su despiadado patrón comprendió por qué.

Esforzándose por mantener el maltrecho vestido en su lugar, Winry se dirigió a toda prisa y en silencio hacia su dormitorio. Cuando llegó prácticamente corría. Una vez dentro, Winry cerró la puerta a toda prisa y se apoyó en ella. Estaba a salvo. Pero ¿hasta cuándo?

Le hubiera gustado saberlo, le hubiera gustado que hubiera una salida para la situación en la que se había visto involucrada. Lo cierto es que no tenía muchas opciones. No tenía dinero, no tenía trabajo, ni tampoco tenía otro lugar adonde ir y le había dado su palabra.

Winry se frotó los ojos, cerrados, y se esforzó por contener el llanto.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa_

_Adaptación de Novela romántica_

_Autora original: Kat Martin_

_Nombre original Heartless_

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

_¡Me alegro mucho de encontrarme aquí, en la escuela de la señora Penworthy. El siguiente pasó para cumplir mis deseos al terminar la escuela: convertirme en una dama. De todas formas sigo pensando que tal vez jamás lo consiga. Las demás chicas son muy refinadas y parecen muy seguras de sí mismas, pero yo siempre estoy a punto de decir o hacer algo mal. Las he oído burlarse de mí a mis espaldas, pero por norma general no suelen prestarme demasiada atención. Cosa que les agradezco. Me temo que si el secreto de mi verdadero origen se supiera me darían la espalda por completo._

El recuerdo de la carta desapareció lentamente. Ed paseaba arriba y abajo ante la chimenea encendida de su dormitorio. A pesar de que había dejado de llover y de que la tormenta parecía haberse alejado, la tarde de agosto era muy fría y las hojas de los árboles seguían dejando resbalar algunas gotas que caían sobre la tierra encharcada.

Estaba cansado, agotado por algo que no tenía nada que ver con su largo viaje de regreso a casa pero que sí guardaba relación con su desencanto y la extraña sensación de decepción que le acompañaba. Eran sentimientos incómodos, puesto que hacía tiempo que había aceptado que la vida no era más que una larga serie de pequeñas decepciones. Así era como funcionaba el mundo.

Ed tomó el atizador que se encontraba junto a la chimenea y se arrodilló para avivar las rojizas llamas mientras repasaba una y otra vez la escena que había presenciado en el salón rojo. Volvió a enfurecerse como lo había hecho antes y agarró con fuerza el largo hierro que sostenía en la mano.

Su ansiado encuentro con Winry Rockbell no fue como él había imaginado. Jamás supuso que encontraría a la dulce jovencita de las cartas en brazos del mayor vividor londinense, su peor enemigo: Alex Marlin. Ed maldijo a la chica por su traición y se felicitó en silencio por no haber perdido la calma más de lo necesario.

Tras dejar el atizador a un lado, se dirigió hacia un aparador de madera y se sirvió un brandy sin dejar de pensar en su llegada. Alex y Ed habían sido compañeros de clase en Oxford. Con su buen aspecto y su poderoso apellido, Alex era un hombre consentido y arrogante, dispuesto a utilizar la considerable mensualidad de la que disponía para cultivar un círculo de amigos aduladores. Era de ese tipo de personas a las que les encanta ridiculizar y aprovecharse de las debilidades de los demás.

Siendo niño, Ed se había enfrentado a los chicos que se burlaban de su condición de bastardo utilizando los puños para contrarrestar su crueldad. En más de una ocasión le habían castigado por pelearse en el patio de la escuela. Al final siempre acababa retirándose y así aprendió a no hacer caso. Aprendió a controlar su ira y su dolor y los reemplazó con un cinismo que alejaba de sí a las personas y le servía de escudo ante el mundo.

Supo mantenerse alejado de Alex Marlin y de sus envenenadas palabras hasta la noche en que Ed se lo encontró con Rose McCarthy en un bar de Oxford. Rose era una especie de bruja desvergonzada que solía ganarse unas monedas atendiendo las necesidades de los chicos de la zona.

Rose no lo ocultaba, pero Alex era tan egocéntrico que creía, erróneamente, que los favores de Rose estaban estrictamente reservados para él.

La noche en que la sorprendió en la cama de uno de sus amigos enloqueció y puso patas arriba la habitación. Luego desató su cólera contra Rose y le rompió un brazo y la golpeó hasta que Ed, que casualmente pasaba por el pasillo, se vio obligado a detenerlo.

La lucha fue breve y dolorosa para Alex. Luchar con un hombre que había aprendido a defenderse con los puños dejó a Marlin con los ojos morados, la nariz rota y el labio ensangrentado.

Aquello hizo que Ed se granjeara un poderoso enemigo.

Al recordarlo, Ed se ponía nervioso. Tomò un sorbo de brandy, bebida que no solía tomar a menudo, y luego hizo una mueca mientras el fuerte licor descendía por su garganta. En una de las habitaciones del final del pasillo Winry estaba ya durmiendo, con su cabellera rubia encima de la almohada y sus preciosos labios suaves adormecidos. Jamás había pretendido exigirle que cumpliera su parte en el trato que había hecho con su padre, pero cuando la vio con Marlin, luciendo las caras prendas de ropa que él mismo había pagado, algo en su interior lo empujó a actuar como lo hizo.

Le hubiera gustado matar a Alex Marlin.

Ed tomó otro sorbo de brandy y acto seguido depositó la copa encima de la repisa de la chimenea. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Convertir realmente a la chica en su amante? Sin darse cuenta, su mente empezó a conjurar vagas impresiones de los rosados pezones, de las largas piernas, de los pequeños tobillos cubiertos por las medias y del aterciopelado triángulo dorado que mostraba su feminidad. Con su perfecta piel y sus delicados rasgos, Winry Rockbell había superado las mejores expectativas de su padre.

Edmund Elric no habría dudado en exigirle que calentara su cama, sobre todo después de haberla sorprendido en brazos de otro hombre.

Pero Ed no era como su padre. Al menos eso había creído siempre...hasta aquel día. Lo cierto es que deseaba a Winry Rockbell. Tal vez la había deseado incluso antes de conocerla. Cerró los ojos para evitar el repentino deseo que le invadió provocándole una erección.

Tal vez debería visitar el burdel de madame Charbonnet. Celeste Charbonnet estaba orgullosa de poder ofrecer a mujeres muy hermosas y hábiles en el arte de satisfacer a los hombres. Hacía bastante tiempo que Ed no había ido a visitarla; tal vez demasiado, a juzgar por el dolor que ahora sufría.

Ed suspiró sumido en el silencio. No deseaba a ninguna de las habilidosas prostitutas de Celeste. Quería a Winry Rockbell. Si había pagado para tenerla, ¿por qué no podía tenerla? Era evidente que la chica le pertenecía.

Ya no le importaba si era o no la amante de Alex Marlin.

Edward estaba decidido a conseguirla.

Winry se despertó cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, con las sábanas a sus pies y el camisón subido hasta la cadera. Sabía que había tenido una pesadilla y, aunque no recordaba nada, sospechaba que estaba relacionada con el conde.

Winry se estremeció y el frío de la habitación provocó que se le pusiera la carne de gallina. Bajó de la cama, se puso una bata de seda y abrochó los botones que había en la parte delantera.

Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta y al instante el ama de llaves que, el conde le había asignado entró en la habitación. Su nombre era Silvie Thomas y se trataba de una chica de cabellera oscura, de unos veinte años, con unos ojos muy redondos de gacela y un rostro algo rechoncho.

-Se ha levantado pronto, señorita. Debería haberse quedado en la cama hasta que llegara yo para añadir carbón al fuego.

-Sí, bueno, es que tengo que hacer algunas cosas esta mañana-No era del todo cierto. Tenía la intención de acudir al parque con la esperanza de poder ver a Alex. Necesitaba hablar con él para intentar arreglar las cosas entre ellos, pero sobre todo quería salir de la casa antes de encontrarse al conde.

-Bueno, si va a salir será mejor que la vista.

Winry permitió que Silvie la mimara mientras agradecía tener la mente ocupada. Con un vestido de muselina azul celeste, el cabello recogido, y tras colocarse sobre los hombros un chal de flecos indio, Winry descendió las escaleras y se encaminó a la puerta, satisfecha de haber podido escapar sin que nadie se hubiera enterado. Era temprano. Si Alex aparecía en el lugar de encuentro habitual, cosa que Winry dudaba, sería algunas horas más tarde. Así pues paseó durante un rato, entró en una pastelería y se tomó un trozo de pastel acompañado con una taza de chocolate.

Al extraer una moneda para pagar, la invadió un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Como había señalado el conde, Winry llevaba las ropas que él había pagado y disfrutaba de la comida con el dinero que él le había enviado. Siendo niña, desesperada por dejar atrás su miserable existencia, no le importaba lo que hacía para salir adelante. Pero ahora le molestaba pensar que había hecho promesas que no estaba dispuesta a cumplir.

«Elric tiene razón -pensó-. Le pertenezco.» Todo lo que había aprendido, todo en lo que se había convertido era resultado directo de la generosidad del conde. Tenía una gran deuda con él, pero estaba segura de que habría algún otro modo de pagársela que no implicara su propio cuerpo.

Tras dejar escapar un suspiro, Winry se dirigió hacia el plátano al que acudía todas las mañanas. El césped estaba húmedo a causa del rocío y el aire todavía era helado. Se cubrió los hombros con el chal y esperó mientras rezaba para que su rubio príncipe apareciera.

Cuando Alex apareció Winry se sintió muy aliviada, pues no estaba segura de volver a verlo más.

-winry, pequeña...

-Alex... Creí que no vendrías.

Alex se acercó y la cogió de las manos mientras con la mirada descubría de nuevo el pálido rostro de Winry y su evidente angustia;

-Ni siquiera una docena de Grevilles habrían logrado evitar que viniera. Estaba muy preocupado. No debería haberte dejado sola..., sobre todo conociendo al conde como lo conozco. Estaba furioso y confundido.

Wirny logró esbozar una sonrisa con gran esfuerzo.

-No te preocupes. Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí. Tengo tantas cosas que explicarte, tantas cosas que decirte... Tendría que haberlo hecho antes, pero... tenía miedo.

Alex sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su abrigo y enjugó las lágrimas de Winry; ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Ven. Siéntate aquí.

Alex utilizó el pañuelo para secar el rocío que cubría el banco que había bajo del árbol, y los dos se sentaron cogidos de la mano. Alex la escuchó con el ceño fruncido mientras Winry le contaba cuál era su verdadero origen y se esforzaba para poder pronunciar todas aquellas frases.

-Ves, Alex, no soy la persona que creías. No merezco tus atenciones.

Alex le acarició la mano.

-No seas tonta. Tu pasado no me importa. Lo que importa es la mujer que eres ahora.

Winry apartó la mirada. Se sentía muy afortunada de haber conocido a un hombre como Alex.

-¿Dices que tu padre era el antiguo arrendatario del conde? Por eso Greville decidió ayudarte?

Winry se mordió el labio. Cuando se dirigía al parque había decidido que se lo contaría todo a Alex, que admitiría no sólo su humilde origen sino también que le había vendido su cuerpo al conde a cambio de ropa buena y una educación cara. Le había contado la verdad sobre su pasado, pero aquel día había algo diferente en Alex, un brillo casi fanático en sus ojos mientras la miraba. Winry recordó la enemistad que había prendido como el fuego entre Alex y Edward, y el recuerdo evitó que no le contara el resto de la historia.

-Mi padre bebía demasiado. Y cuando lo hacía podía ser muy cruel.

Le pedí al conde que me ayudara y lo hizo. -Era la verdad, no toda la verdad pero sí toda la que había sido capaz de contar-. No supe que el primer conde de Greville había muerto y que mi... gratitud... ahora era para su hijo.

-Su hijo bastardo. -Alex casi escupió las palabras-. Ed jamás se habría convertido en conde si su padre no hubiese enfermado. Era el único hijo varón que el conde había concebido y estaba desesperado por tener un heredero, aunque su hijo fuera también el hijo de una prostituta.

Winry palideció al oír aquella palabra, y le molestó bastante el tono furioso en la voz de Alex. Supo que si ella se veía obligada a cumplir su parte del trato, Alex utilizaría aquel mismo término para definirla a ella.

Alex le cogió la mano con más fuerza con sus dedos calientes y algo húmedos.

-Lo siento. Tú eres una dama. No debería haberte hablado de ese modo.

-¿Cómo... cómo es que sabes tantas cosas sobre él?

-Fuimos compañeros de clase en Oxford.

-Háblame de él.

Alex miraba hacia el camino principal que serpenteaba a lo largo de todo el parque.

A pesar de ser increíblemente guapo, el sueño de cualquier mujer, Winry no podía evitar comparar sus delicados rasgos con la extraña belleza de Ed.

Cuando Alex volvió a prestarle atención, Winry vio en sus ojos una mirada diferente y extraña.

-Es un hombre cruel, Winry. Un hombre peligroso. En esa casa no estás segura.

Winry se estremeció. Se acordó del frío modo en que el conde le había pedido que se quitara la ropa y no quería ni pensar lo que hubiera podido ocurrir en su cama.

-En el colegio solía estar siempre solo -prosiguió Alex-. Su padre se responsabilizó de él y los ayudó tanto a su madre como a él, pero dudo que el conde le viera más de dos veces al año. Su madre era la hija de un escudero. Huyó junto a algunos nobles europeos casados cuando Ed todavía era un niño. Su abuela se ocupó de él durante un par de años hasta que le enviaron a un internado.

A Winry le pareció una historia horrible, casi tan dolorosa como la suya.

-Tal vez por eso se muestre tan duro e indiferente.

-No lo excuses, Winry. No se lo merece.

-Lord Edward ha sido muy generoso. Tengo una gran deuda con él.

Alex se puso serio.

-Una deuda que seguro querrá saldar. Edward Elric no hace nada a menos que esté convencido de que obtendrá algo a cambio.

Winry pensó en el trato que habían hecho y evitó volver a estremecerse.

-Cuando fuimos a la universidad había una mujer -dijo Alex-.

Una chica de taberna llamada Rose McCarthy que trabajaba en el pueblo. Por casualidad, una noche me los encontré juntos. Edward estaba furioso por algo que la pobre Rose había hecho. La golpeó salvajemente. No sé lo que hubiera ocurrido si no lo hubiera obligado a detenerse.

Winry se mordió con fuerza la parte interior de la mejilla mientras intentaba evitar formarse una imagen de algo tan horrible. Entonces recordó la terrible escena en la habitaci6n del conde. ¿Si no lo hubiera obedecido la habría pegado? Intentó recordar el momento en que el conde aproximó sus largos dedos negros hacia ella, pero no lo logró.

-Tengo que irme -dijo Winry que, de pronto, al levantarse se sintió agotada-. Si no regreso pronto me buscarán.

-¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres que volvamos a vemos?

Alex le acarició la barbilla y luego rozó su mejilla con un dedo.

-¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?

-Sé dónde vives. Me llevaste hasta tu casa el día que paseamos en tu carruaje. Te diré algo en cuanto pueda escaparme.

Alex examinó el rostro de Winry y le acarició los labios con la mano.

-Ya sabes lo que siento. No me hagas esperar mucho.

Winry no contestó. No tenía ni idea de lo que le deparaba el futuro, ni siquiera sabía si tenía un futuro. Tal vez tendría que haberle contado a Alex toda la verdad y rogarle que la ayudara.

Lo haría cuando volvieran a encontrarse. Si ella le importaba tanto como él aseguraba, la ayudaría a encontrar el modo de compensar al conde.

Edward paseaba de un lado a otro de su estudio con un oído puesto en la entrada de la casa. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Winry? ¿Había huido con su amante? ¿Estaría tumbada en la cama de Alex con sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello, desnuda, estremeciéndose de placer bajo su cuerpo? Inocencia y pureza, bah! No podía creer lo estúpido que había sido.

Escuchó un ruido y se detuvo. Distinguió los ligeros pasos en la entrada y supo que Winry había vuelto. Se dirigió a la puerta a toda prisa.

Con un vestido de muselina azul pálido y el rostro ligeramente enrojecido por el aire fresco de la calle, se levantó la falda Y subió por la ancha escalera de piedra.

-De modo que has decidido honramos de nuevo con tu presencia.

-La voz profunda de Edward la detuvo cuando se encontraba a medio camino del final de la escalera.

Winry se volvió lentamente para mirarle.

-¿Señor?

-Me gustaría hablar contigo... En mi estudio.

El color de las mejillas de Winry desapareció repentinamente. Sus hombros se tensaron mientras terminó de subir las escaleras. Edward caminó por el pasillo y esperó a que Winry entrara en la habitación. Luego cerró la puerta.

La miró.

-Te esperaba más pronto. ¿Dónde has estado? -Edward se esforzó por mantener un tono de voz neutro, pero fue incapaz de ocultar su ira.

Winry alzó la barbilla. Ambos se miraron durante un instante.

-Fui al parque como he hecho todas las mañanas desde que llegué.

No le mentiría, señor. Si vamos a ser amigos debemos ser sinceros. Fui a ver a Alex Marlin. -Edward se irguió-. Pensé que merecía una explicación por la escena que presenció aquí ayer. Y que debía conocer mi verdadero pasado.

La ira provocó que Edward cerrara la boca con fuerza aunque no pudo evitar admirarse por su franqueza. En una ocasión había creído en la honestidad de Winry. Quería volver a creer en ella.

-¿ y qué ha dicho el señor Marlin?

Winry se mostró incómoda y, en aquel momento, Edward supo que Marlin le había revelado la sórdida verdad sobre su nacimiento.

-Dijo... dijo que se conocieron en Oxford.

-Te dijo que soy bastardo.

Winry lo miró directamente. Ed se preguntó si había algo en su tono de voz que revelara lo mucho que aquello le dolía.

-Alex me ha dicho muchas cosas. Tal vez no debería haberlo hecho, pero no le he dado mucha elección.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, ocurra lo que ocurra entre nosotros, me gustaría saber quién es usted, me gustaría conocer al hombre que me ha ayudado a convertirme en la mujer que soy. Mi pasado fue tan horrible como el suyo. ¿Cree que me siento orgullosa de haber sido la hija de un borracho? ¿De un hombre que me pegaba cada vez que le venía en gana y sin remordimiento alguno? ¿Cree que me ha resultado divertido contarle a Alex que yo era una campesina analfabeta hasta que usted y su padre me enviaron a la escuela?

Winry mostraba tanto dolor en su rostro que Ed casi pudo sentirlo en sus carnes. Ed desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. El día era gris y nublado y un sol muy débil asomaba por detrás de unas espesas nubes.

-En realidad nos parecemos en muchas cosas.

-Sí... Creo que sí. Su madre le abandonó. La mía murió cuando yo era tan pequeña que ni siquiera la recuerdo. Su padre fue, de algún modo, tan cruel como el mío. Si lo único que tenemos para construir una amistad es un pasado desagradable, es mucho más de lo que suelen tener otras personas.

El conde se alejó de la ventana y se aproximó a Winry. Tenía un rostro tan bonito, tan inocente... ¿O se trataba todo de una gran farsa?

Ed extendió un brazo y le acarició la barbilla a Winry.

-No tienes que volver a ver a Marlin. Cuando se trata de mujeres es un tipo muy peligroso.

-Es exactamente lo mismo que me ha dicho de usted.

Y, después de lo que había hecho Ed el día anterior, ¿por qué no iba a creerle?

-Alex me habló de una mujer con la que solía usted salir –prosiguió Winry-. Una chica de taberna llamada Rose McCarthy. Dijo que la golpeó.

Ed se quedó perplejo.

-¡Fue Marlin quien la golpeó! La hubiera matado si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

Winry permaneció en silencio.

-¿Y qué me dice de lo de ayer? Arriba, en su dormitorio... Si no lo hubiera obedecido... ¿qué me habría ocurrido?

Ed se mordió la mejilla por el interior de la boca.

-No pegaría jamás a una mujer indefensa, si es eso lo que quieres saber.

Winry no apartó la mirada y se asombró al comprobar lo que le estaba costando presionarla de aquel modo.

-Si no hubiera creído que soy virgen, ¿hubiera sido capaz de lograr lo que quería por la fuerza?

¿Habría sido capaz de hacer algo semejante? Mientras observaba cómo Winry se desnudaba, al ver su bonito y esbelto cuerpo, la había deseado como jamás había deseado a ninguna mujer. ¿La habría violado? ¿La habría obligado a tumbarse en la cama y la habría penetrado violentamente? Ed cerró los ojos al recordar la brutal imagen y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No te hubiera forzado.

Cuando la miró comprendió que Winry estaba examinando su rostro.

No creía que Edward le hubiera contado la verdad acerca de Marlin, pero el gesto relajado de los hombros del conde le indicaron que podía sentirse segura a su lado.

-Entonces existe esperanza para nosotros, señor.

Esperanza. Para Ed aquélla era una palabra insignificante. Era tan fría como el insensible corazón que latía en su pecho.

-Hablo en serio. No quiero que vuelvas a ver a Marlin. Te prohíbo que vuelvas a verle.

Algo hizo que a Winry le brillaran los ojos azules. Después el brillo desapareció. La débil chispa de esperanza que Ed había visto se esfumó lentamente.

-Como quiera, señor.

Ed se preguntó si podía fiarse de su palabra.

Luego se preguntó si Winry realmente le creía.

Tres días más tarde, Edward se sentó detrás del ancho escritorio de caoba de su estudio, sin la chaqueta y con la camisa remangada. Cansado, se frotó los ojos de forma inconsciente. Después volvió a concentrarse en los libros de contabilidad que estaba examinando, aunque su mente no estaba en los márgenes de beneficios ni en los préstamos monetarios. Pensaba en la chica que se encontraba en el piso superior, en Winry Rockbell, la mujer a quien quería convertir en su amante.

Su mente se vio invadida por imágenes que recreaban el pálido y esbelto cuerpo bajo una fina camisa rosa y se le aceleró el corazón. Todavía podía recordar la suavidad de sus labios cuando la besó. Podía aún saborear la dulzura de su boca. Únicamente había habido otra mujer en toda su vida que había logrado alterar sus sentimientos como lo hacía Winry:

Margaret Simmons, la mujer que lo había traicionado.

Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta. Dos veces seguidas. Luego una tercera. Y sus dolorosos recuerdos se desvanecieron. Alguien giró el pomo plateado de la puerta. Ed sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo, Roy Mustang. Roy, un amigo de la escuela, era el hijo ilegítimo del duque de Rathmore. Su condición de bastardos los había unido. En aquel momento era lo único que los dos tenían en común.

-Imaginé que te encontraría aquí -dijo Roy-, con tus libros. ¿Haces otras cosas aparte de trabajar?

Roy era prácticamente tan alto como Ed. Lucía una cabellera oscura y sus ojos eran también oscuros.

Si Ed era distante e inquietante, Roy era extrovertido, ligeramente arrogante y, en lo relativo a mujeres, un granuja completamente inconsciente.

-En realidad no he hecho nada en los últimos días.

Ed se levantó, se dirigió hacia Roy y le estrechó la mano.

-Supongo que debería estar agradecido de que seas tan disciplinado teniendo en cuenta el dinero que me has hecho ganar a lo largo de todos estos años.

Desde que terminaron los estudios, Roy le había confiado sabiamente a Ed la supervisión de la pequeña herencia que había recibido de su madre, así como las pequeñas sumas de dinero que el conde había repartido y todo lo que había logrado por sí mismo. Como esperaba Roy, la habilidad de Ed en las inversiones había convertido la suma en una pequeña fortuna que únicamente ellos dos conocían.

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te aleja de tus tareas? -preguntó llegado, ¿no es eso?

Su amigo sabía lo de Winry, lo de las cartas y lo del trato que ella había hecho con el padre de Ed.

-Está aquí. Mientras tú y yo hablamos, ella está durmiendo arriba.

-Supongo que no lo hace en tu cama.

Ed sonrió tímidamente. Si Winry estuviera durmiendo en su cama él no estaría allí, en el estudio.

-Desgraciadamente no.

-Creo apreciar cierto tono lastimero en tu voz. Creí que habías dicho que no querías que la chica se convirtiera en tu amante.

Ed no dijo nada. Tal vez al principio no lo deseaba. Pero ahora era todo lo contrario. Desgraciadamente, después de su última conversación y del modo directo en que Winry le había hablado, algunas de las creencias originales acerca de la muchacha habían vuelto a resurgir. Deseaba a Winry más que nunca. Pero quería que ella llegara a su cama por voluntad propia.

-No tengo por qué mentirte. La deseo. Claro desde el mismo momento en que la conocí. -Le contó a su amigo todo lo que había ocurrido desde que había llegado Winry, incluida la relación de la chica con Alex Marlin.

-¡Marlin! ¿Cómo ha conseguido ese bastardo entrometerse tan deprisa?

-Por casualidad. Winry asegura que no se ha acostado con él. Pero no hay forma de saberlo con seguridad.

-¡Hay un modo! En cuanto te acuestes con ella sabrás si es tan inocente como asegura.

Al pensarlo, Ed apretó los dientes con fuerza.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Roy se dejó caer encima del sofá de piel marrón y se apoyó en el brazo.

-¿Y cómo piensas seducirla? Forzar a una mujer no es tu estilo.

-Tú eres el experto en mujeres. ¿Qué me sugieres?

Roy incorporó su largo cuerpo y se sentó más erguido.

-Probablemente le regalaría algo: flores, bombones, alguna tontería...

Intentaría llevarla a algún sitio, enseñarle la ciudad...

-Vive en mi casa. Si llegara a saberse la considerarían una perdida.

No puedo sacarla a pasear y que nos vea todo el mundo.

Roy consideró lo que le había dicho Ed.

-Es cierto, pero eso no es un problema. Puedo confeccionarte una lista de los lugares a los que suelo acudir con Teresa. -Teresa era la actual amante de Roy-. Hay un lugar muy discreto llamado Harmony en Covent Garden. O tal vez le gustaría jugar en algún local de la calle Jermyn.

En realidad hay muchos más lugares interesantes a los que llevar a una prostituta que a una dama.

Ed, al oír la palabra, frunció el ceño. No le gustaba pensar en Winry como una prostituta.

-Desgraciadamente no tengo tiempo. Pasado mañana me voy a Birmingham para comprobar el progreso de la nueva fábrica. Después...

-Llévatela contigo. Las mujeres no se te resisten, Ed, a pesar de que las que sueles llevarte a la cama no son tan ingenuas. Dale una oportunidad para que te conozca. Para que sepa realmente cómo eres y no te muestres como todos te conocen.

Ed miró hacia arriba como si a través del techo pudiera verla en su dormitorio.

-Me lo pensaré. Aparte de mis problemas debe de haber alguna razón más para que hayas venido a verme a estas horas de la noche. ¿De qué se trata?

Roy sonrió.

-En realidad vi luz de la ventana. Sabía que te encontraría trabajando. Pensé que tal vez podría convencerte para que me acompañaras a ver a madame Charbonnet.

Era una idea que el propio Ed había considerado, teniendo en cuenta su actual situación y el dolor que sufría cada vez que pensaba en la chica que dormía en el piso superior.

-Está bien, dame un minuto para que recoja mi abrigo. Enseguida vuelvo.

-¡Estupendo! ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no vamos?

-Demasiado -gruñó Ed-. Demasiado tiempo.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
